Lurking Shadows
by Rainstripe300
Summary: Rainpaw, Applepaw, and Firepaw all have tremendous powers to save the clans from something stronger than cat itself. Will they discover them in time? Or will the clans be plunged into darkness forever?
1. Chapter 1

**THE NEW BEGINNING**

** ALLEGIANGES **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tigerclan:**

**leader:**Hawkstar,brown she-cat with dark stripes,blue eyes,apprentice,Rainpaw

**Deputy:**Snugglepelt,yellow tom with green eyes,apprentice,firepaw

**Medince cat:**Icestorm,white tom with light gray stripes,gray eyes,apprentice,Nightshade

**Warriors:**

Willowleaf:brown she-cat with pale spots,yellow eyes

Rockclaw:gray tom with speckled fur green eyes

Redfur:orange tom with dark gray spots,blue eyes

darkspot:reddish tom with dark gray spots,blue eyes

Goldensnow:yellow she-cat with a white underbelly,gray eyes

Cloudstream:white she-cat,green eyes,apprentice,Nutpaw

Moontail:light gray tom with a very large tail,brown eyes

Rosefoot:black she-cat with a reddish paw,yellow eyes,apprentice,Applepaw

Duststorm:light brown tom with a very long tail,yellow eyes

Sandfur:pale tom with a black mix in his tail,gray eyes,apprentice,Blazepaw

Orangeclaw:pure orange tom,blue eyes

Rabbiteyes:brown she-cat with a bad eyesight,but can still see,blue eyes

Lilyrock,yellow she-cat with a gray tail,green eyes

**Queens:**

Fawnheart:pale she-cat, blue eyes,expecting Rockclaw's kits

Featherfur:gray she-cat with spikes of fur,green eyes,has Moontail's kits Stormkit and Heartkit

**Apprentices:**

Rainpaw:blue-gray she-cat with black stripes and a white underbelly,gray eyes

Applepaw:yellow she-cat with reddish streaks on her back,blue eyes

Blazepaw:orange tom with hints of gray,yellow eyes

Firepaw:orange she-cat with a yellow tail,green eyes

Nutpaw:brown she-cat with mix of black and pale in her body (oldest apprentice),gray eyes

Nightshade:black tom with gray paws,yellow eyes

**Elders:**

Snaketail:black tom with a very long gray tail,green eyes

Thistlespike:gray she-cat,blind and can't hear very well,blue eyes

Shyflower:young brown she-cat born with only three legs and couldn't become a warrior,green eyes

**Kits:**

Stormkit:gray tom with darker speckles,green eyes

Heartkit:gray she-cat with black spikes,brown eyes

.

.

.

**Lionclan**

**leader:**Smokestar:gray tom with black speckles,blue eyes

**deputy:**Sunsnake:yellow tom with black paws,green eyes

**medince cat:**Bramblecloud:brown she-cat with white stripes,brown eyes

**Warriors:**

Adderfang:massive black tom with white spots,blue eyes

Dawncloud:black and orange she-cat with white white stripes,yellow eyes,apprentice,wolfpaw

Fernfeather:blue-gray she-cat with gray spots,green eyes,apprentice,cloudpaw

Flightclaw:white tom with dark marks on his back,amber eyes

Honeydrop:golden she-cat with dark brown paw,blue eyes

Boulderfoot:massive black tom with a dark gray foot,amber eyes,apprentice,lakepaw

Shadowcloud:dark gray she-cat with three white paw,brown eyes

Mudlegs:brown she-cat with very long legs,yellow eyes

Snowfur:white tom with blue-gray patches,blue eyes

Patchheart:yellow,white,and black tom,green eyes,apprentice,pondpaw

Redpelt:reddish tom with darker stripes,blue eyes,apprentice,foxpaw

Hollystorm:dark gray she-cat with white patches,yellow eyes

Sorrelnose:white she-cat with light brown and black patches,yellow eyes

**Queens:**

Littlebee:a small yellow she-cat with fray stripes,green eyes,expecting Redpelt's kits

Robinfeather:reddish she-cat with gray stripes,blue eyes,has Smokestar's kits,Blackkit,Mosskit,and Rosekit

Mistwing:gray she-cat with darker spots,brown eyes,has Adderfang's kits Whitekit,and Poolkit

**Apprentices:**

Wolfpaw:black and gray tom with very thick fur,green eyes

Cloudpaw:pure white tom,blue eyes

Lakepaw:gray she-cat with blue-gray hints in her tail,yellow eyes

Pondpaw:pure brown tom,green eyes

Foxpaw:reddish she-cat with black spots,yellow eyes

**Elders:**

Willowwave:gray she-cat with a black ear,blue eyes

**Kits:**

Mosskit:gray she-cat with a mix of black,blue eyes

Blackkit:pure black tom,blue eyes

Rosekit:reddish she-cat with black speckles

Whitekit:white she-cat with black spots,brown eyes

Poolkit:pure gray tom,blue eyes

.

.

.

**Leopardclan**

**leader:**Patchstar:white tom with black and orange spots,blue eyes

**deputy:**Waterspot:blue-gray she-cat with white stripes,green eyes

**medince cat:**Hollypool:pure black she-cat,green eyes,apprentice,Yellowpaw

**Warriors:**

Berrytail:reddish tom with a darker paw,orange eyes

Mousefoot:small gray tom with darker spots,gray eyes

Runningwind:long-legged brown tom with fancy black stripes,blue eyes

Whiskerwing:dark gray she-cat with long whiskers,green eyes

mothfrost:golden she-cat with dark gray patches,yellow eyes,apprentice,lakepaw

Fallstorm:light brown tom with reddish stripes,green eyes

Squirrletail:brown she-cat with a bushy tail,blue eyes

Fogpool:mist gray she-cat with black spots,yellow eyes

Adderclaw:black tom with dark gray spots,green eyes,apprentice,fernpaw

Groundstreak:brown tom with darker streaks,brown eyes

Palepatch:pale she-cat with brown patches,blue eyes

Snowclaw:white tom with black spots,green eyes,apprentice,poppypaw

Crowwing:pure black tom with a long tail,yellow eyes

Brownspeckle:a brown she-cat with gray specks all over her body,green eyes

**Queens:**

Grayleaf:a gray she-cat with pale spots,blue eyes

Specklesand:a pale she-cat with light brown specks,green eyes,has Patchstar's kits Oceankit and Flowerkit

**Apprentices:**

Poppypaw:white she-cat with black spots,yellow eyes

Fernpaw:light gray she-cat with black stripes,green eyes

Riverpaw:massive black tom with black spots,yellow eyes

Yellowpaw:yellow tom with black spots,yellow eyes

**Kits:**

Oceankit:blue white she-cat with black spots,blue eyes

Flowerkit:white she-cat with a pale spot,green eyes

**cats outside the clans:**

Blueberry:blue gray tom with white patches,amber eyes

Misty: fluffy gray she-cat, golden eyes

I padded through the starry forest, looking around. I spun around to see a massive starry tom, "Hello Skystar." I purred.

He glanced at me, and dipped his head, "Icestorm" He began, "The apple will never fall, the fire will never go out, the rain will never come to the ground, but they will save the clans."

"Is that a prophecy?" I quickly questioned, but Skystar just shook his starry head.

He padded over closer to me, "I could mean anything, but it will change the clan I loved the most."

I understood his loved clan,_ Tigerclan will change for the better or...for the worst._


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank Mangoflame for getting me to write this story :)**

_**chapter 1**_

**(Icestorm's pov)in Tigerclan**

* * *

Nightpaw and I just came back from Moonpond. I had a dream I knew was from Starclan. Nightpaw probably had a mouse-brain dream about chasing mice all day, we walked into Tigerclan territory.

"Bye Bramblecloud and Hollypool,"I called as the two she-cats ran into their territory. I could hear two faint 'byes' but we keep going, Redpaw and Moonpaw met us near the lake.

"Hi Redpaw,and Moonpaw"Nightpaw said as we walk by. "can I stay out here with them?"he asked me pleading shown in his yellow eyes.

"sorry but it's almost dark and you ALL should get back to camp."I told them, their ears dropped and followed me back to camp, as we entered the clan it was almost dark, the three apprentices went to the fresh kill pile and settled down near the apprentice den. Nightpaw didn't sleep there but he enjoyed hanging out with his friends. I looked over to the nursery to see Shykit and Nutkit playing outside with their mother Rabbiteyes and their father Sandfur watching over them with loving eyes. Shykit only had three legs, and I had an apprentice so Hawkstar didn't know what Shykit would do for the clan. I had to tell Hawkstar my dream but Lilyrock and Orangeclaw came up to me.

"Icestorm"Lilyrock said

"were having kits" Orangeclaw barged

"congrats!"I said,Tigerclan did need more kits,but it was almost leaf-bare they might not survive. I padded over to Hawkstar, before I went into the den I called "you should move into the nursery soon."the Yellow she-cat was getting quite plump.

"Hawkstar?"i called into the den. I heard a purr of welcome from deep inside.

"come in."Hawkstar orderd

"I had a dream were starclan told me"...my thoughts trailed off as I remember the dream.

"The apple will never fall, the fire will never go out, the rain will never come to the ground, but they will all save the clan."

"what does it mean?"Hawkstar exclaimed, with a puzzled look on her brown face."maybe there will be a fire in the clan and a drought."she added

"doubt it, maybe something or some cat." a fire in the clan would be very bad. I tried to think of what the prophecy meant.

"Icestorm!"someone called from a distance "Icestorm!"it was louder,but I could hear it was from Nightpaw.

"Icestorm it's Goldensnow!"he called and raced into the den "sorry Hawkstar'." he quickly added.

"it's fine."she told him. I raced toward the nursery, and Nightpaw went to the forest to get a stick, Darkspot, Rabbiteyes, and her kits were waiting outside the nursery, Darkspot couldn't sit still and Rabbiteyes tried to keep her kit from running away, Nightpaw came back with a perfect stick.

"bite the stick, Goldensnow."Nightpaw told the she-cat,she bite the stick.

It took half of the night but three kits were born. It didn't take to long to figure out one was dead, the only Tom.

"I don't want him to go to Starclan without a name so I'll call him Mosskit."Goldensnow announced when Darkspot came in. He called a little blue-gray she-cat Rainkit, Goldensnow called the yellow she-cat with red streaks Applepaw.

Are two of them here?

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter I try my best to make them long**


	3. Chapter 3

**thank you to runningfur, blossomstripe, and sapphire daughter of poseidon**

_**many moons**_** later (rainpaw' s pov)**

* * *

"Rainpaw!"my eyes shot open, and sunlight peered into the den."Rainpaw!"as my eyes adjusted, I notices my friend Firepaw standing just outside the apprentice den."come on Rainpaw, you lazy fur ball, Snugglepelt wants you on a patrol!"Firepaw was now hissing at me.

"I'm up"I yawned, and pull tiny bits of moss from my blue-gray pelt. I could see Firepaw getting madder by the moment. I walked out of the den.

"Finally! I've been keeping Snugglepelt waiting all morning for you!" Firepaw hissed.

"keep your fur on I just had trouble sleeping last night."I gently meowed trying to calm my friend, 'someone must have woke up on the wrong side of the nest' I told myself, we started to walk toward where Snugglepelt was organizing patrols. I could see Nightshade talking to Snaketail about his cough, and Shyflower talking to Nutpaw.

We keep walking, when we came to the center of camp were Snugglepelt meet us.

"finally, I've been waiting a moon for you!"he joked he looked around, it was too late to go on a hunting patrol with Willowleaf, Moontail, and Cloudstream, but Duststrom needed some cats for his border patrol. "you two can go with duststorm"he exclaimed.

"can Nutpaw come?" Firepaw asked

"she is with her sister,but sorry she can't come." he told her Firepaw's ears dropped, and her head was down. I didn't see why she was so upset, before we left the Clan I had to say something.

"whats wrong?"I calmy soothed

"its nothing."she whisperd, I looked up at Duststorm, he ignored us and stayed at a distance. He didn't like taking two apprentices on a patrol, and being the only warrior he didn't say anything, my head lower to her level.

"come on your upset I can tell your normally an over hyper apprentice,like your brother."I meowed

"it's just that Nutpaw will be a warrior soon, she'll have a life protecting the clan, finding a mate, maybe even being leader. she might not have time for her friends, and I wanted her to spend the time she had left to be with her friends."firepaw spat out.

"Don't worry she'll have time for her friends, and we'll have more time when were warriors!"I meowed and play pounced on Firepaw she joined in. Soon we were rolling around play fighting.

"and you two want to be warrior when your playing like Stormkit and Heartkit."Duststorm snorted under his breath, but loud enough for us to hear. Firepaw and I stopped and followed Duststorm trying not to laugh. We walk for a while without talking, it was so quiet that you could hear the pawsteps of mice in the tree roots.

"can we hunt?" I asked trying to get Firepaw and I to do something fun.

"no"he snapped without another word.

'but."

"no." he meowed with anger in his tone. "were almost to the border you can hunt later."

"can I mark the border?"Firepaw asked

"sure."Duststorm stopped and let firepaw mark the border.

"hi."a vocie, I turned to see Applepaw on her dawn patrol with Rockclaw, and Lilyrock

"hi!"i meowed back, Duststorm went to talk to Rockclaw and Lilyrock. We waited for a while for Firepaw, but then a flock of birds flew above us, then a yelp from Firepaw. The two patrols rushed to the border.

"Leopardclan!"

* * *

**hope you enjoyed :3, don't be afriad to tell my mistakes**


	4. Chapter 4

**thanks for the reviews and help its  nutpaw's pov so i hope you enjoy**

* * *

"I want Nutpaw, Redfur, Rosefoot, Snugglepelt, and Blazepaw to come with me to the Leopardclan border. " Hawkstar called out to the clan. My ears twitched as I heard my name. Finally, I was a senior warrior and now I can finally prove myself in my first battle. I bolted from my nest to the patrol, but then stopped in my tracks and quickly headed for the elders den.

"Shyflower?" I called hoping my sister was in here.

"Yes?" Her voice was a soothing as our mothers. "You know your on the battle patrol." She added

"I know I've come to say good-bye just in case." I said and brushed pelt with her.

"Don't worry your tail off." the raspy voice came from Snaketail "Your almost a warrior, young, strong, and smart there's nothing to worry about. "

"And Hawkstar learned a lot from our older leader Skystar, she might just taking a patrol to stop the battle." Thistlespike added. My paws shuffled and my tail was sweeping the ground.

"Just a bit nervous about my first battle." I admitted, before they could respond I could hear Redfur calling my name.

"Nutpaw !"Redfur called and crashed into the den."we are leave now !" he panted. Without a word we both ran to the patrol. I kinda wish I could stay longer, but this was my first battle I could earn my warrior name! I walked toward the other apprentice Blazepaw.

"Blazepaw !" I whispered

"what ?" he said

"Do you think Hawkstar is just taking us to stop the battle? " I asked trying not to look worried. He looked at me and smirked.

"I hope not, this will be our first battle I wanna show Leopardclan what Tigerclan can do." his voice was no longer a whisper

"But what if you get hurt and die." I tried to say without showing I was scared, but I knew Blazepaw already could tell. If he thought I was scared he'll tease me about being a soft as a kittypet.

"Its part of the warrior code not to kill any cat. Your just thinking of all the bad things that could happen, there is one thing good that can happen." He gently said trying to calm me down. "You could earn your warrior name."

The clan started to run where the battle was, Blazepaw looked at me.

"Good luck !" he called as half of the patrol went a different direction. I knew Hawkstar wasn't here to stop the battle she was here to fight it!

I was running as fast as i could as we entered the battle field. I felt a sharp sting in my back, I rolled over to see snowclaw on the ground next to me. In a flash the scrawny tom got up and pinned me down. Struggling I used my hind legs to flip the tom over giving me enough time to get up and jump on snowclaw's back. When I felt he couldn't fight back I let go and the tom got up and ran in retreat.

How could I be so worried, fighting for my clan was the best feeling ever! I asked and told myself. I looked over to see Riverpaw pinning Rainpaw by her neck. The little she-cat couldn't take the massive tom's pressure I had to help. I crouched down than leaped myself toward the tom pushing him off. Rainpaw caught her breath then bolted toward the tom ramping her claws into Riverpaw's leg. He yelped in pain then Rainpaw pinned him down. I watched amazed, how could a tiny cat-like Rainpaw get up so quickly and still have the strength to fight back.

My day dreaming must have made me look vulnerable, because in seconds I was on the ground with a brown she-cat at my chest. No matter how hard I struggled I couldn't get free. Just then a yowl came from waterspot to sign a retreat. The brown cat looked at me and hissed.

"Your lucky for the warrior code and waterspot or else you'll be dead." she hissed and stalked off. Still in shock I followed my clan mates back home. They were happily talking about what they did. When Hawkstar entered Tigerclan Hawkstar hopped on high rock.

"Nutpaw please step forward." she called.

* * *

**need some names for nutpaw i was thinking nutfur , but if you have something different tell me. **

**Just to tell you the brown she-cat fighting Nutpaw was brownspeckle. Nutpaw doesn't know the she-cat so I didn't add the name.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews, help, and names. CONGRATS TO BLOSSOMSTRIPE FOR WINNING THE POLL. _Nutpaw's POV_**

* * *

My paws trembled as I slowly walked toward Hawkstar, my whole clan watched me as I jumped onto High Tree. I looked back, and Shyflower's eyes were brighter than the sun. She was happy for me, but she wanted to be a warrior more than anything.

"Cloudstream, is Nutpaw ready to be a warrior? " Hawkstar asked to start the ceremony.

Cloudstream looked straight at me and firmly said, "Yes, Nutpaw is more than ready."

With a little nod, she continued. "I, Hawkstar, leader of Tigerclan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down at this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Nutpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan even at the cost of your life?" Hawkstar asked as her icy blue eyes stared at me.

For a quick second I froze, forgetting what I was going to say. "I do!" I blurted.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, Nutpaw, from this day forward you'll be known as Nutwhisker. Starclan honors your skill and kindness and welcomes you to a full member of Tigerclan!" she called and her voice echoed across the valley. Cheers erupted from the clan.

"Nutwhisker! Nutwhisker! Nutwhisker!" the many cats cheered. Tears filled my eyes. My dream can true, and I was a Tigerclan warrior! Walking through the crowd of cats was tough, because I was covered in pelts of my clan mates. When the crowd calmed down I visited Shyflower before the silent vigil. She was talking to Sandfur and Rabbiteyes.

"Theres my kit!" Rabbiteyes said as I approached.

I looked around embarrassed to see if any of my friends heard what my mother had said. "Come on, I'm not a kit anymore!" I joked and then sat next to Sandfur.

"You'll always be our kit." Sandfur meowed and wrapped his tail around me. Sandfur and Rabbiteyes went to the fresh kill pile, left leaving Shyflower and I alone.

"Are you ok?" I asked her. She glared at me for a moment then took a deep breath of air.

"Well yeah, it's just when we were kits we always dreamed of being warriors together. Only we didn't know..." pain showed in her eyes. " It's not my fault I was born this way!" she snapped and stared where her fourth leg should be.

"I'm sorry." I managed to say. " I can just..."

"No, go have your vigil before it's too late." Shyflower said trying not to get upset and stalked of to the elders den. The sun was setting just above the horizon. I settled down at the entrance of the camp and watched my clan mates go to their nest knowing there was a warrior protecting them throughout the night. I stared up at the moon most of the time. I prayed to Starclan to help Shyflower, and to light her path. Just then, a shrill howl broke the quiet night.

I stood up looking around. Was Leopardclan back for revenge? Did they use a howl as a distraction? I stood in horror. Then I realized, could it be something much worse?

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. My friend (firepaw) made a account and is helping write the book. Her account name is Firespark500**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews, If you were wondering about Shyflower and Nutwhisker... Shyflower and Nutwhisker came from the same litter, when it was time for them to be apprentices Shyflower couldn't because she has three legs. Icestorm had an apprentice so there was no other option for Shyflower. _Rainpaw's __POV_**

* * *

_"HELP!" The yowl made me race toward the lake. As I raced through the trees, I saw a white blur struggling in the water. My words locked in my mouth as I realized who the tom was, it was Icestorm. He was splashing in the icy cold water, beside me was a ginger she-cat, her eyes filled with horror. I leaped into the freezing water after my brother. Swimming was one of the first things a warrior learned during their training, but he was medicine cat. He never learned how to move in water. My hind legs went numb and Icestorm's head was barely bobbing above the surface of the water._

_"GO GET HELP!" I screamed at the ginger cat, with a little nod she dashed into forest. Icestorm's head vanished under the lake. Forcing my face under the water, I could see a white body slowly sink down. 'No!' I told myself. 'He's not going to die!' I pushed myself under the black liquid and my jaw clamped around his scruff. I yanked him up above the surface, pulling him up. My energy was running out as I was about to reach the surface. Several seconds later, an orange tom jumped into the water with me and assisted in pulling Icestorm out. The surface broke with gasp of my lungs filling up. The orange tom looked like Blazepaw, but several few moons older. He yanked Icestorm to the ground. Nightshade checked him. I looked at myself by staring at the cold, unforgiving water. I looked like a full-grown cat. The tom who looked like Blazepaw was deeply panting, his body was heavy with muscles._

_"He's in the paws of Starclan now..." Nightshade announced faintheartedly. I crouched down besides the dead corpse of Icestorm._

_"Come on Icestorm!" I whispered. "We can go home now, and I'll share a rabbit with you. It's going to be fine!" Tears where running down my cheeks. I looked up. I noticed Nightshade was crying too, but the cat looked away. "Icestorm, please don't leave me..." I cried and nuzzled my face into his soaked fur._

_"Rain-"_

_"Don't touch me!" I snapped, not caring who it was. I sobbed and looked at Nightshade and Blazepaw. They where the only cats who came. "He's going to live... right?"_

_"He's gone."_

"Rainpaw!" I jumped awake "You woke us all up with your kicking!" I turn to see Blazepaw hissing at me. "Thank Starclan, it was just a dream!"

I soon curled back into my nest. "I had a bad dream," Applepaw swiped her tail in Blazepaw's face.

"Don't mess with her, we've all had bad dreams." Applepaw meowed and sat in her nest. "Lets try to get some more sleep." Everyone agreed, but a screaming howl made us all dash out of the den.

"W-w-wolf!" Nutwhisker cried, dozens of warriors dashed to the wolf hissing and scratching its face. Hawkstar pushed us away.

"Stay back!" she hissed "Let the warriors handle this." The beast slowly backed away into the forest, but its snarls and grunt could still be heard. Hawkstar jumped onto High Tree. "Cats of Tigerclan, we are lucky to have only one wolf threaten us, but wolves don't travel alone. We scarred it off for now, but we need extra patrols. No cat is to leave camp without a warrior with them." Many cats agreed with the new rule.

Featherfur pushed herself trough the crowd with her kits following. "What about my kits? We can't leave them unprotected!" She asked, worry showed in her eyes

"Yes Featherfur, I do understand your kits do need protection. We will have warriors guarding the camp at all times. Nothing will happen to them." Hawkstar assured the upset queen.

"This sucks..." Blazepaw mumbled. "We can't leave camp without a warrior."

"Shhh, Hawkstar isn't finished." Firepaw snapped and looked up at her leader.

"The gathering is tomorrow, and I want Nutwhisker, Snugglepelt, Nightshade, Icestorm, Darkspot, Redfur, Cloudstream, Rainpaw, Firepaw, Rosefoot, Moontail, and Lilyrock to come." Hawkstar finished and jumped from High Tree. All the cats trotted slowly back to their nests. I snuggled up in mine and went straight to sleep. Some strange, but familiar voice said something to me.

_"Ice doesn't float in water..."_

* * *

**I want to thank Comedymaster333 for editing my chapters, keep reading :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took so long I messed up a lot**

**If you review you will get a Firepaw plushie, **

**Firepaw's_ POV_**

* * *

Sandfur came into the apprentice den. "Firepaw, I'm taking all the apprentices to the training hollow."

I yawned and slowly walked out of the den. The wolf came in the middle of the night, so most of the Clan was exhausted. "Who else is coming?" I mumbled.

"All the apprentices, Rosefoot, and I." He meowed and walked toward the entrance. "Oh, and Cloudstream is expecting Redfur's kits. Applepaw is coming to the Gathering instead."

"That's wonderful," I meowed and followed Sandfur. "Where is everyone else?" I looked around.

"Snugglepelt thought you should have more sleep, before he left with Hawkstar. So everyone else is at the training hollow." Sandfur answered. I looked at the almost empty fresh kill pile.

"We should hunt on the way there." I suggested, Sandfur just shook his head. He walked out of the brambles that surrounded the camp entrance. I quickly followed, a huge gust of wind stirred as we padded out of the brambles. I noticed a fat juicy squirrel sitting in a high branch. I flicked my tail toward it to show Sandfur. He nodded his head, then went into a hunters crouch.

"That branch is high...too high for a cat to reach." The pale tom meowed. _He's just trying to test me,_ I told myself. I crouched, lowering myself just above the sandy ground. With all my force, I leaped toward the squirrel. The squirrel's eyes widened just before I slammed into the branch. Clawing myself onto the wood, the squirrel started to run away. Luckily, I managed to nip its hind legs. I picked up the dead squirrel in my jaws, and gave a smirk to Sandfur. The senior warrior's eyes lit up as I leaped from the limb.

"That's something special, you probably the best jumper in the clan." Sandfur meowed as I buried the mouse. "We should go, we're late!" He added, as bolted toward the trees. I raced after him, dodging the towering plants.

We soon made it toward the hollow, where Rainpaw was battling Blazepaw. "You're going down!" Blazepaw hissed, and launched himself toward the blue-gray cat. Rainpaw ducked quickly, making Blazepaw trip over his own paws. Rainpaw laughed, and kicked dirt in his grimy face. Rosefoot padded up to Sandfur and I.

"Hello Firepaw and Sandfur." The black she-cat meowed, and then she walked up to Applepaw.

"Have you fought?" I asked. Applepaw shook her head.

"No, winner of this battle verses me." Applepaw boasted. The red streaks prickled up. "Did you hear that?" She asked, and her ears pricked toward a small bush. Rosefoot and Sandfur noticed something too. Rosefoot's one red paw was slighty raised. Blazepaw crept forward, and leaped into the bush.

"Get off!" A young she-cat hissed, and stumbled out of the bush. Blazepaw leaped after pinning the fluffy gray cat down.

"Who are you?" He questioned, his fur bristled.

"I-I'm Misty." She mumbled, Rosefoot pushed Blazepaw aside. She let Misty get back onto her paws. Sandfur stood a mouse-length away from Misty.

"Why are you here?" He questioned.

Misty looked around at us, her eyes where light up with amaze. "Are you wild cats?" She asked

"Why are you here?" Sandfur hissed, I stared at Misty, her collar hung lowly on her neck.

"I was told about these wild cats that live of the forest." She told "I didn't think they where real, so I had to prove they were."

Sandfur's fur relaxed. "She's not a major trespasser, just a lost pet." Rosefoot mumbled.

"Why are you really here?" Sandfur questioned. "You must have a purpose for wanting to see the Clans."

"Clans?" Misty meowed looking puzzled, like any stray kittypet in these forests. Then she quickly shook her head, and took a deep breath. "I want to join the wild cats."

I perched up. "You are a kittypet. You don't have warrior blood, or knowledge of our code." I meowed.

"I know, but I was kinda hoping to join the wild cats, learn their ways and skills. Be one of the wild cats." Misty squeaked, unaware of all of the dangers.

"You must know that the warrior life isn't a game, you just can't quit when you feel like it." Rosefoot meowed.

"Yeah, you have to defend your clan even at the cost of your life." Rainpaw added, as the patrol started to leave toward the camp, with Misty following.

Applepaw shot Misty a glance. "Who said you could come?" she snapped, Misty shrunk down in concern.

"Back off!" I hissed, and leaped between Applepaw and Misty. I turned to Sandfur. "Is Misty coming?"

Sandfur looked at Rosefoot, "It's up to Hawkstar if Misty can join, but she has the spirit of a warrior." Sandfur exclaimed.

"How?" Blazepaw questioned angrily, his ginger fur bristled. "She's a kittypet, she's weak, she doesn't have our warrior blood."

Sandfur rolled his eyes at the ignorant apprentice. "Would any kittypet walk up to a patrol of cats, just to join?"

"No, but-"

"We would be the only clan with Kittypet blood," Applepaw cut off, Rosefoot shook her head.

"We won't be the only clan, do you know who Runningwind is? He used to be a Kittypet. Now he's one of Leopardclan's strongest warriors."

I stared at Rosefoot in disbelief. _I knew he was a strong warrior, but I didn't know he was a kittypet._

When we arrived at the camp entrance, I looked back at Misty. "It's ok, just follow me." I meowed gently, the gray cat slowly follow the patrol into the brambles. The sun was still high in the sky, but slightly lower on one side. Misty stayed by my side, as many cats gave her dirty looks. Applepaw, Rainpaw, and Blazepaw went straight to the den, they didn't like Misty very much.

Sandfur, and Rosefoot where talking to Hawkstar, the dark tabby padded over to Misty.

"I've heard a lot about you, young kit." She meowed, "First you trespass, then demand to join."

Misty slightly nodded her head, "When you say it like that it make me sound evil." She joked.

Hawkstar purred in amusement. "You're very brave, kittypet. With some training, you'll make a great warrior."

Misty's eye filled with light, "You mean-"

"Yes." Hawkstar finished, she leaped onto High tree, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey meet here for a clan meeting!" She yowled, and many cats padded toward their leader. Only some of them knew why the meeting was called, but the rest were in for a surprise.

"We have a new-comer!" Hawkstar began, and hisses came from some of the cats. "She has shown much courage wanting to join us, and I believe she has what it takes to do that."

Misty shuffled excitedly in her paws as Hawkstar continued. "Tigerclan's apprentices will become warriors, around the same time. Heartkit and Stormkit will be the only apprentices for a while, if Tigerclan is to stay young we need more warriors." She meowed, the hissing cats stopped to adjust to the new comment. "Misty, please come here."

Misty shot me a nervous glance. "What do I do?" she squeaked. I just flicked my tail toward Hawkstar. She nodded her head and scampered up to the dark tabby.

"Misty, you are about six moons in age. So, from this day forward, until you earn your warrior name, you'll be known as Cinderpaw. Willowleaf will be your mentor. Willowleaf, you are young and skilled, but you have not had your own apprentice. I believe you can teach your skills to make Cinderpaw great credit to this clan." The she-cat's jaw dropped, but she quickly scampered to her new apprentice. Cinderpaw looked confused, but followed Willowleaf's lead. They touched noses and only part of the clan chanted her name.

"Cinderpaw, Cinderpaw, Cinderpaw!" I chanted the loudest, the fluffy cat scampered toward me.

"I never knew this would happen!" She panted in delight, but gave me a confused looked. "I don't what your name is."

I looked at her, shocked. "Your right, I'm Firepaw."

"Hello Firepaw." She dipped her head,"So what do I do?"

"Willowleaf should show you our territory, but maybe she'll do that tomorrow." I meowed, and headed toward the apprentice den. "I'll show you the den." I added. Cinderpaw padded over to me. Rainpaw, Blazepaw, and Applepaw were already in the den.

"Just what I need!" Blazepaw groaned. "Another she-cat!"

Applepaw just laughed, but quickly stop as Cinderpaw entered. "Congrats...kittypet." She spat, Cinderpaw looked at me in sorrow.

"I've had enough of your fox-hearted comments. Hawkstar is giving Cinderpaw a chance!" I hissed, and Cinderpaw walked up to my side.

"It's ok, they can made me sad, but no one can make me give up," she whispered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Cinderpaw soothed, and pick up some extra moss to make a nest close to mine. Hawkstar's yowl made me head out of the den.

"It's time to go to the gathering!" Snugglepelt yowled, and Cinderpaw walked up to my side.

"The gathering?" She questioned.

"It's where all the clan meet together and share news, I bet your coming. After all, you're Tigerclans newest apprentice." I meowed, and Cinderpaw nodded her head in agreement. We headed toward the group of cats. I noticed Cloudstream sitting outside the nursery with Fawnheart. Fawnheart's kits were due any time now, but Cloudstream was a bit plumper.

Hawkstar led the patrol out of the brambles.

_For some reason this gathering felt...different._

* * *

**HEYY, I'm not very proud of this chapter, but you know. NEW APPRENTICE :D and next chapter is...the gathering. *Hint* jumping *Hint* power Hint***

**For Cloudsteam I was thinking Snowkit and Grasskit**

**Fill this out:**

**Cloudstream**

**1.(she-cat)**

**2.(tom)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here are the name of Cloudstream's kits:**

**1. Snowkit, suggest by Runningwind, Fluffy white furred she-cat with pale green eyes **

**2. Mudkit, suggest by Blossomstripe, ginger tom with grey paws and pale green eyes**

**Hope You Enjoy, Firepaw's POV**

* * *

I padded close to Cinderpaw, her fur bristled if any cat from the patrol past. She brought her gray head close to my ears, "I don't know about this." she whispered.

I gave her a strange look, "what do you mean, Sandfur, Rosefoot, and Hawkstar thought you had the spirit of a warrior."

She shook her head frustrated, "Your clan...they don't like me, and they never will." She gazed at the grass, as the small patrol buzzed toward the gathering. We both stay quiet for a few heartbeats.

"Cinderpaw, every cat in the clan has to prove themselves the best, but you, you have to work even harder to prove you were born a warrior." She silently gazed up, but her eyes never met mine.

Cinderpaw pushed a small pebble, before replying, "That's the problem I wasn't born a warrior. The whole clan will never treat me like everyone else, because to them I'm just another outsider." She gazed up at the stars, "but, that doesn't mean I won't try my best. My mother always told me I wasn't born to be a house cat I was born to be free."

I stared excitedly, _Cinderpaw really does have the determination to be a warrior. _Keeping our pace, I educated Cinderpaw with all the knowledge she would need to learn to be a warrior.

"So, when old warrior retire, they move to a den and do nothing." Cinderpaw asked confused, I quickly shook my head.

"No, we protect, and take care of them as a form of respect." I responded, Cinderpaw's eyes lit with excitement, and understatement.

As the small patrol neared, Cinderpaw remained silent, her tail flick with over excitement. I purred, but I felt a cold hard stare, at me. Quickly spinning around I noticed, Rainpaw, and Applepaw gazing at me, a deep shiver ran down my spine, _Why are they mad? Don't they like Cinderpaw? They must think she's an outsider. _

Tigerclan soon merged with the two other clans, Smokestar, and Patchstar stood proudly over their clans. They mumbled a few words to each other, but mostly remained silent. I noticed Cinderpaw surrounded by other apprentices, I barely heard the mumbles, but I could hear a few question being asked.

Smokestar motioned his tail for the gathering to start, in a flash the meows were gone. He stepped forward, "Lionclan has had amazing hunting this season, we have been well fed for many moons now, but Starclan has chosen that all good things must come at a cost." He gazed at the clans, "One of our strongest warriors have pasted to Starclan...Adderfang has died of an unknown disease."

Wails from Lionclan burst through the heartbeats of silence, I lowered my head. The death of any warrior pulled the heartstrings of every cat. As Smokestar continued, a thick-furred black and gray tom sat beside me.

"Hello" He meowed in a cheerful voice, "I'm Wolfpaw, you have a very unusual pelt."

I glance confused, "Uh thank you, you seem very happy today." I responded, trying to think of a compliment.

The apprentice just gave a shrug, "My father died," He plainly blurted. Guilt stabbed my chest, _ he must have been Adderfang's_ _son. _

"I'm so sorry" I apologized, "I would morn for moons if one of my siblings or parents died."

Wolfpaw rested one of his black paws on mine. "Don't be, Adderfang never payed any attention to Cloudpaw and I, after our mother died while kitting. He was so upset he never talked to us. Adderfang moved on with his life, blocking his only kits out. Then he meet a new mate had kits, then died."

His eyes filled with water, but not one tear fell out. I felt awful, and started to listen to the clan leaders. Patchstar glared angrily at Hawkstar, "Leopradclan will also be adding extra border patrols, to prevent prey-stealers."

Hawkstar slashed her tail, and bared her fangs at Patchstar, "Are you excusing my clan of stealing prey?" She hissed. Patchstar let out a pur.

"Of course not, I know your clan is strong, but you have an apprentice." He snarled, my heart stopped, and my eyes widened, _he means me._

Hawkstar raked her claws into the rock. "How dare you question my apprentices, my clan won." Smokestar stepped between the leaders.

"You two are acting like kits! You are leaders for Starclan sake!" He yowled, both leaders stepped back, and sat in their spots. He turned to Hawkstar, "You may go Hawkstar."

The dark tabby slumped up, she growled under her breath before speaking, "Hunting is well for Tigerclan, we have plenty of fish from the lake, and many animals in our forest to fed my ever growing clan. We have a new warrior, Nutwhisker has earn her warrior name." The clans cheered Nutwhisker's name, the pale brown she-cat puffed her white chest in pride. "We also have a new apprentice, Cinderpaw has reached her six moons."

The clans chanted Cinderpaw' s name, the gray kit ducked down in embarrassment. My worries about her bubbled down. _ Hawkstar acted as if Cinderpaw was born in Tigerclan. _Hawkstar continued, "Cloudstream has moved to the nursery. Many of our warriors have scented wolves in our territory, and a few night ago a wolf has attacked our camp. Luckily no cat was extremely hurt, but I'm warning all clans that there is a pack of wolves in our territories."

She stepped back to show she was finished, and Smokedstar stepped forward to conclude that the gathering was over. Wolfpaw gave me a shy smile, "Try to come next gathering, I want to see you again." I nodded shyly, and grouped back into my clan.

I caught up with Cinderpaw, her eyes widened with excitement, "That was amazing! I meet this apprentice she was amazing!" She bounced up and down.

"Who?" I questioned

"Foxpaw, she's really nice." She replied, guilt stabbed my chest.

"You know if you ever meet her in battle you would have to fight her," Cinderpaw didn't seem affected, but moved on and padded up to her mentor.

As the clan entered through the brambles into the camp, Rockclaw burst out of the nursery to Nightshade, and Icestorm. "Fawnheart kitted!" He panted

Nightshade hesitated, but quickly rushed into the medince cat den, while Icestorm ran into the nursery. Featherfur sat outside the den with Stormkit and Heartkit sleeping on her paws. Rockclaw was pacing around the milk scented den, his whiskers twitched nervously. Nightshade entered the den with a bundled of herbs.

He soon popped his head out of the den, "Fawnheart is fine, but very luckily to be alive." He turned to Featherfur, "With you remembering the herbs Icestorm use during your kitting you have saved Fawnheart." Rockclaw brushed against Featherfur in gratitude, and quickly went into the Nursery. Tiny mews could be heard inside.

Just before Cinderpaw and I went into our den to sleep, we stopped by the nursery to see the new kits. As we entered Rockclaw lifted his head to see who entered.

"Their so cute!" Cinderpaw squealed, "Do the have names?" Rockclaw nodded.

"This is Eaglekit," He meowed, as he flicked his tail toward a mottled brown tom. "This is Ironkit" he continued, as his tail crossed over to a small gray tom with ginger spots on his tail, paws, and around one eye. "And last, but not least, Runningkit." He yawned as he gently place a lick on a gray she-cat with darker stripes, and her fur looked as if it was blowing in the wind, she also had golden forepaw, ear tip, and one white ear tip.

Cinderpaw squealed, and I bent down to see the kit better, "Welcome to Tigerclan little ones." We both left the milky den, and headed toward our own, but as soon as we entered something was wrong.

Applepaw was missing!


End file.
